


What happened to Sandburg?

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Sandburg's Problem [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's noticed that something is not right with his partner and friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to Sandburg?

  
I think it was brown, with red and gold mixed in. Sounds about right. Cinnamon colored? Or maybe Honey? No, not honey… Mahogany. It was mahogany in color and felt like spun silk to my fingertips. God I miss his hair. It was long and curly and beautiful. He cut it to get comfortable in the academy and he’s not grown it back since. He said it was some rite of passage thing.

  
I didn’t care.

  
His eyes, now those stayed mostly the same. Indigo hued, wide and bright. His eyes were so expressive. Big and beautiful. Something in them always told me that he had the answers to all the fucking questions in the universe. But I’m speaking in the past tense. His eyes have become less expressive as of late. Less all knowing. More tired and hard. He said he was feeling his way and not to take his silence to heart.

  
I couldn’t help it.

  
His smile… no, I don’t want to go there. There is no smile anymore. It’s all hard lines and angles now. He doesn’t smile, hardly jokes. He’s always in the middle of some book on police procedure or journal. Checking up on the newest drugs, weapons or gangs on the street. He’s changed his research from understanding the normal person’s head to how to talk a jumper down from the 16th floor without going over the side.

  
I don’t like it.

  
He’s not ‘Chief’ anymore. His mannerisms have gone so far off into left field. He’s harsh at times when he’s not silent. Naomi doesn’t visit anymore. The last time, she left, muttering something about how she created the negative energy that was welling up inside him, but she didn’t know how to fix it.

  
Neither did I…

  
I still don’t.

  
I miss my friend…


End file.
